Pasion en el Free Market
by Made Ai
Summary: Que pasa cuando un novio engaña a su novia y ella decide vengarse, es aqui que se desatan las pasiones jojojo es un oneshot y cortito, y es lemon asi que si eres sensible a estas cosas o menor de edad ya es tu desicion leerlo ok xD disfrutenlo jejeje


Bueno aquí esta mi primer fic de Maple Story pero es muy cortito, es lo mas corto que eh hecho en mi vida, pero es una idea que se me ocurrio de uno y me puse a escribirla y la termine en la misma noche, pero es que ya tengo sueño si no la hubiera hecho mas larga xD pero aquí esta esto a ver que tal les parece, esa es mi mona de el juego y el es mi novio del juego xD jejejeje

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasión en el Free Market

_Por: Ai-chan_

MadeAi: Hola amor. xD

NetCrash: Hola

MadeAi: Que haces hoy??

NetCrash: Nada nomás aquí engañándote con una amiga

MadeAi: Es en serio? o.o

NetCrash: Si

MadeAi: Como te atreves?? Que descarado eres que todavía vienes a decírmelo muy quitado de la pena, vas a ver T.T

NetCrash: ……..

MadeAi: Y aparate ni me contestas.

NetCrash: ……..

MadeAi: Aaaahhh siempre me dejas hablando sola como mensa

NetCrash: Así soy y??

MadeAi: Te pasas, eres muy malo T.T

NetCrash: Es que como no me das nada tengo que buscarle por otro lado

MadeAi: No te doy nada por que tu no quieres, pídemelo y te doy lo que quieras.

NetCrash: Naaa no quiero nada

MadeAi: Pero vas a ver Net me las pagaras, no se como aun pero me vengare.

NetCrash: ……

MadeAi: Adiós F4

MadeAi se desconecta del juego para irse a tramar como es que se vengara de Net xD, mientras que Net sigue jugando junto a Noelo matando bombas subiendo nivel ah montones.

Mas tarde Noelo y Net seguían en lo suyo matando bombas, pero es ahí que nuevamente se conecta MadeAi, pero esto pasa desapercibido para Net ya que esta más entretenido con lo suyo y esto le convenía a ella ya que estaba de acuerdo con su plan que llevaría acabo esa misma noche.

Net: Noelo cambiemos de chanel ah ver si se pierden algunos de aquí, esta muy lleno.

Noelo: ok

Ya que el par de jóvenes se cambiaron de chanel a uno completamente vació, Noelo seguía con su labor de hacer que se multipliquen las bombas, mientras que Net esperaba sentado en un lugar seguro pensando en sus cosas muy distraído por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de el, pero cuando por fin se percato de un presencia tras el ya fue demasiado tarde, solo pudo ver como un Staff se acercaba con demasiada rapidez hacia su rostro, y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad para Net.

Mas tarde, en el Free Market cuarto 6 chanel 19

Se ve como Net comenzaba a despertar, sintiendo primeramente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero cuando trato de moverse le fui imposible ya que estaba sentado en su sillita verde sujetado fuertemente con una soga alrededor y las manos hacia atrás sujetas de la misma manera.

Net: Que es esto?? Como llegue aquí??

Pero cuando echa un vistazo hacia alrededor buscando a la persona que le aya hecho esto y cuando la encontrara se iba a arrepentir por haberlo hecho pasar ese mal rato, bueno primero tenia que liberarse de sus ataduras. Pero al mirar hacia el frente su mirada se topa con la responsable de todos esto.

Made: Por fin despiertas amor.

Net: Tu… Pero te has vuelto loca? Como te atreves a hacerme esto?

Made: No me eh vuelto loca, y me atrevo así como tu te atreviste a engañarme con otra, ya vez te dije que me vengaría.

Net: Suéltame ahora mismo… no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos… estaba por subir level cuando me interrumpiste.

Made: No importa luego lo subes… Ahora es mas importante esto y no te soltare hasta que se me de la gana.

Net: Estamos en el Free Market tarde o temprano alguien vendrá.

Made: Más tarde que temprano… estamos en el último chanel en el cuarto 6, casi nadie viene para acá, además que ya es muy tarde y hay menos gente conectada.

Net: ¿Y que se supone que me vas a hacer?

Made: Bueno decías que me cambiaste por otra por que yo no te daba nada, pues ahora tendrás algo de mí.

Made se acerca a Net para después sentarse sobre el de frente con cada pierna a los costados de el y con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, ya en esta posición acerca su rostro al de el para posar sus labios sobre los del joven comenzando de esta manera con un beso que Net no se esperaba pero tampoco se resistió a el, correspondiéndole de la misma manera apasionada e intensa mientras que ella profundizaba mas el beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca explorando cada rincón de ella mientras que Net jugueteaba con su lengua de la mimas forma, y así continuaron hasta que sus pulmones pedían por oxigeno, por lo que separaron sus rostros por un momento.

Net: Si querías besarme no tenias por que hacer todo esto, solo me lo hubieras pedido y ya.

Made: Es que no solo quiero besarte.

Net: Y que más quieres hacer?

Made: Ya lo veras

Net que apenas se había percatado de cómo se encontraba, se dio cuenta que no traía puesta la parte superior de su ropa.

Net: Vamos Made suélame ya, que me va a dar una pulmonía aquí, esta haciendo frió.

Made: No creo, yo me encargare de que entres en calor.

Made que seguía con su labor ahora se apodero del cuello de Net comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo a su antojo descendiendo lentamente hacia su pecho dejando un trayecto húmedo por su recorrido, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba todo lo que se le antojaba, por lo tanto Net ya se estaba excitando demasiado con todo esto y la chica se estaba percatando de esto gracias ah cierto amiguito que se encontraba abajo de ella.

Made: Umm amor creo que si te esta gustando todo esto.

Net: Suéltame para que veas que tanto me esta gustando.

Made: No todavía no.

Al decir esto se pone de pie e inmediatamente después se agacha frente a el para colocarle sus manos en los muslos y acariciarlos sutilmente subiendo hasta el cierre de su pantalón el cual abre y descubre su miembro el cual ya se encontraba completamente erecto, para después sujetarlo con una mano y masajearlo constantemente moviéndola de arriba a abajo. Mientras que seguía haciendo esto durante un momento decide hacérselo pero ahora con su boca la cual acerca a su miembro y lo comienza a lamer degustándolo a su antojo introduciéndolo a su boca y moviendo su mano al mismo ritmo.

Net que se encontraba adentrado en su placer por lo que le estaba haciendo ella, no podía resistir mas en cualquier momento se vendría liberándolo todo, pero es ahí que la chica se detiene negándole ese dulce placer.

Net: Que pasa, por que te detienes?

Made: Umm recuerda que te dije que esto era una venganza, no un regalo.

Net: No pretenderás dejarme así?

Made: Y por que no?

Net: Créeme que no me quedare así…

Made: Y que vas a hacer? No te puedes liberar por que te quite tu arma.

Net: Si pero mi fuerza aun la tengo.

En ese momento por fin Net se pudo soltar de sus ataduras, tomando por sorpresa a Made que no le da tiempo de nada, por que rápidamente se acerca a ella tumbándola de espaldas colocándose inmediatamente después sobre ella.

Net: Que creías que solo me iba a quedar como tonto viéndote? Desde que desperté estaba tratando de soltarme usando mi fuerza hasta que logre liberar una mano y con ella todo lo demás fue fácil, deberías haberme sujetado más fuerte.

Made: Pues para la próxima ya me la se…

Net: No habrá próxima, por que no te dejare hacerme esto de nuevo… no caigo en lo mismo dos veces.

Made: mmm y que piensas hacer ahora? Vete a matar bombitas como siempre.

Net: Primero terminare lo que empezaste… luego a matar bombas.

Made: No primero vete…

Net: Ya cállate de una vez…

Made: No tú quítate de enzima.

Made trata de empujarlo con sus manos para quitárselo de enzima pero Net la sujeta de las muñecas y las detiene contra el pasto para después besarla directamente en la boca solo un momento para después descender hasta su cuello el cual besa suavemente haciendo que la chica disfrute con todo esto y comience a rendirse ah el, ya que el noto que no luchaba mas, llevo sus manos hasta los senos de la joven para tocarlos sobre la ropa la cual ya le estaba molestando y decide despojarla de su vestido el cual en un momento fue a parar al suelo junto con las demás prendas que llevaba puestas la chica, ahora completamente desnuda debajo de el estaba a su merced, por lo cual Net no se detuvo ni un momento, decidiendo ahora seguir así bajando un poco siguiendo su recorrido hasta los senos de la chica para lamerlos y succionarlos constantemente sin perderse cada rincón de su suave y delicada piel en esa zona que ya le estaba agradando bastante el acariciar, al momento que con su boca ocupaba el seno derecho con su mano se ocupaba de no desatender el otro seno, provocando con esto que Made se encuentre disfrutando demasiado con las agradables caricias que Net muy atento le proporcionaba en ese momento que ya estaban comenzando a hacerla perder el control no pudiendo contenerse mas y no poder evitar el tocarlo ella también en busca de mas placer recorriéndole la espalda con sus manos, mientras tanto el que seguía acariciando sus senos, con su mano le acariciaba el vientre bajando un poco mas hasta colocarla sobre su vagina comenzando a acariciarla con sus dedos provocando con esto que la chica se excitara aun mas introduciendo después un dedo dentro de ella para hacerla disfrutar mucho mas y con esto comprueba que ya esta lista para recibirlo y es que ya no podía aguantar mas tiempo eso, tenia que hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, necesitaba sentirse rodeado de ella hasta no poder mas, por lo tanto aleja su mano de esa zona para después separarse las piernas y el colocarse entre ellas preparándose para penetrarla haciéndolo lentamente hasta llenarla completamente, para continuar así con un ritmo de vaivén dentro de ella, por lo cual ambos jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando enormemente de ese acto.

Mientras Net la seguía penetrando una y otra vez no perdía la oportunidad de seguirla besando pero ahora mucho más apasionado que antes dejándole los labios levemente hinchados por la presión.

Made: Aaaaahhh amor no resisto mas.

Net: Yo tampoco.

Por lo cual Made sintió como la consumía un orgasmo recorriéndola una oleada de placer intensa haciéndola vibrar completamente, provocando con esto que Net la siguiera inmediatamente gracias ah la presión de las paredes vaginales sobre su miembro, con lo cual se rindió placenteramente a su orgasmo cayendo rendido sobre ella.

Un momento después ya que recobraron fuerzas, Net se encontraba descansando al lado de Made.

Net: Si así terminan siempre tus venganzas hacia mi, creo que te are enojar mas seguido.

Made: Pues a la próxima vez, no fallare.

Net: Ya lo veremos. xD

Made: mmm ¬.¬

Regresando donde las bombas.

Noelo: Y donde habrá quedado Net? Desapareció misteriosamente. o.o

Fin.


End file.
